Altered memories
by angel of darkness blue
Summary: Every one thought that the wild adventures ended a year ago, when Atem left for the after life, but two people have other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Altered Memories.

Prologue

It begins

A man stood on the top of a sand dune looking over the Valley of the Kings, the sun beaming down, yet no shadows were being cast.

"It's time to fix what went wrong all those years ago." He said with a small smile upon his face.

It's been just over a year since the ceremonial duel and Atem passed over into the afterlife. Not much had really changed for the gang they had all now graduating high school. Yugi had won battle city v2 and Joey came third, Yugi now works at his grandfather's store plus helping Mokuba create new cards and helps sort out the banned list. Tea is getting ready to go to a performing arts school, which Yugi was helping pay for with winnings from the first battle city. Tristin now has an evening job as a bouncer till he goes to university for a history course. Joey was getting ready to join Mai on the duel circuit in the fall.

Solomon was walking around town aimlessly, not really knowing where he was heading, upon deciding to get out of his shop for a little while. He looked around seeing people either shopping or duelling each other, which is typical for domino city. He knew most of the people duelling as they had purchased things from his store, but would rather be served by his famous Grandson. He couldn't complain too much as it was still revenue, but most of all he was proud of Yugi for accomplishing the title of King of Games and keeping the title after Pharaoh Atem's departure. He know that Yugi missed Atem no end but then so did every one. Solomon looked at the time and saw he had been away for a couple of hours so he decided to head back.

Tea was at her home trying to get a head start on the syllabus, by dance in many different styles, which she knew was really limited. She knew she had to do her best, and prove to Yugi it was worth giving her the money, she truly was grateful to Yugi. Tea stopped the music to go and get a drink and headed into the kitchen.

"I need your help!" Said a pleading voice.

Tea spun to see who had uttered those words but no one was there, she shrugged it off and put it down as tiredness.

Solomon opened the door to his store and walked in.

"Hello, grandpa, have a nice break?" Yugi asked after seeing him walk through the door.

"Yes I did Yugi" Solomon replied with a smile. "Anything happen while I was away?"

"It was a … interesting morning, sold out of a lot yet of stock again and need to order more in, you also have a letter" Yugi held up the letter, which Solomon took and went to open it as Yugi continued. "And we have an unexpected guest." Yugi tried to not smile while telling his grandfather.

"An unexpected guest?" Solomon sounded worried.

"I believe he means me"

Solomon couldn't believe his ears and dropped the letter on to the floor ….

T.B.C.

Thanks for reading

Fave, follow, review if you like it.

Angel of darkness blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Altered Memories

Chapter 1

Returns

"Your back!" Solomon said.

"Yes and I believe this is yours" Atem said after walking over to Solomon and picked up the letter, Solomon took back the letter, he couldn't stop staring at Atem, he still couldn't believe it. Solomon snaps out of it and pulls Atem into a surprisingly strong hug, and let go after a little bit, "It's good to see you too Solomon"

"You can just call me Grandpa" Solomon smiled, then looking at Yugi "Have you let the gang know?"

"I've left them all a message to come round after we have closed; you know they'll want to turn Atem's return into a party." Yugi replied, then everyone laughed knowing it was going to end up true.

Unknown to them, outside in the shadows, they were being watched.

"Open the letter you old fool" the being hissed to himself. "I've waited long enough for my plans to commence."

The being watched on as Yugi, Solomon and Atem closed up the shop and went upstairs to the house. The being moved among the shadows, to be able to see the three males more easily. It watched as the three talked, laughed and were happy waiting for the others to show up.

"Though I did not expect your return little king, but I know just how to deal with you!" then the being smiled a cruel smile.

"Hey! Joey, Tristan." Tea shouted, as she ran after them. They turned to look at her.

"Hey Tea, so you got Yugi's message then?" Said Joey.

"Yeah"

"I wonder what's going on; it's not like Yugi to be vague" said Tristan, "I hope he is ok"

"No need to worry buddy, I'm sure he is fine." Joey replied, trying to be his normal opportunist self.

They continued they rest of their journey in silence not know what to say all worry about Yugi he

hadn't been this secretive since he solved the millennium puzzle. They finally reached the front door,

looking at each other than at the game store itself.

"Well don't all jump at once" said Tristan. He grabbed the door handle, and let everyone in.

In the shadow realm there sat a lost soul or what was left of one after 5000 years of being devoured

by the shadows.

"Thief King, my, my how far you have fallen." The being said to Bakura.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Now, now no need to get angry at me I'm here to give you a proposition that may save you from

this." The being looked around at what the shadows were tormenting him with.

"Why would I do that?" Bakura asked.

"Well you have a chance of life and you can't be tormented any more then you are now."

"True." Growled Bakura trying to ignore his personalized torture.

"I'm going to complete what my father started. But I need a few people out of my way."

"You want me to kill them." Said Bakura with a smile.

"Of course and before you ask its chance at revenge. That's why I've chosen you."

"Tell me who you are."

"I am Thanatos the god of tortured spirits, and I want you to kill Yugi Moto and the newly reborn Atem." Said Thanatos.

"I'm in." said Bakura. With that Thanatos teleported them both from the shadow realm and grated Bakura life once again.

Tea, Joey and Tristan stood there in living room with Solomon and Yugi. Atem is hiding in the hall way just out of view.

"So why did you call us here, are you alright asked." Asked Tea.

"I'm fine, I just have a bit of a surprise for you." Said Yugi, Solomon chuckled.

"A bit of a surprise, that's an understatement Yugi." Solomon added in.

"Spare the soap drama build up and just tell us." Joey stressed.

"Cool it Joey." Stated Tristan.

"I can't tell you, It's just best to show you. you should come out now before they explode."

Yugi moved from in front of the door way and Atem walked out.

"Hello guys." The gang were awe struck.

"Oh my .." said tea

"Is it really you?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah it's me." Atem replied.

"This so calls for a…"

T.B.C.

Thanks for reading

Fave, follow, review if you like it.

Angel of darkness blue.


End file.
